Letting go
by LaGoddess
Summary: Voldemort's reign of terror continues to wreak havoc in the wizarding world. In the midst of all this, Draco discovers a whole new side of himself and works to control his new power. does NOT coincide with book six.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the DADA teacher and Arielle. JK Rowling does, darn her. I wonder how much it'd cost to take Malfoy off her hands…

**Chapter One**

_She smiled at him._

_It was as if he was looking into the face of an angel. Her white blonde hair floating before her eyes; her skin, pale and smooth, like his; her eyes shining silver, penetrating the darkness surrounding her—she was beautiful. He reached out to touch his mother, but before his hand could touch her face, she faded into the Darkness. Draco sifted through the black looking for her, but in vain for she was nowhere. Draco caught a glimpse of that white blonde hair and reached for it. It wasn't Narcissa Black, the best and most beautiful of the three Black Sisters; it was his father, Lucius Malfoy. Draco screamed in anguish as he fell back into the abyss, his father's cruel laughter ringing in his ears._

Draco Malfoy jolted awake. He looked around his room frantically, breathing sharply. Draco closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened his eyes and exhaled slowly. His bed was damp. He lifted a hand to his forehead and realised why—he was completely covered in a cold sweat and the water was steadily dripping off his body.

_Damn those nightmares,_ he thought, shaking, He'd had so many since his mother had disappeared. After Lucius was sent to Azkaban, she went mad, talking to herself and tearing at her own skin. She was taken to St. Mungo's and admitted to the long term ward. A month after her arrival, just as Lucius escaped from Azkaban, she disappeared from the hospital. Draco was living alone with his father now. Of course there were the house elves and the occasional visit by one of his father's many mistresses, but he, Draco, was essentially alone.

He touched the silver dial on his wall and instantly, the room lit up. He threw his duvet off and sat on the edge of his four poster bed, his head in his hands. He stood up and went into the bathroom. Draco stood in front of the mirror and looked at himself. He wished to Merlin he looked more like her and less like his loathsome father. The only features he shared with her were his eyes; piercing silvery blue.

Draco looked at himself harder. He was tall, around 6'1 and fairly muscular. His arms and legs were strong and well exercised because of his quidditch training. Draco blinked away from his reflection and reached for his bathrobe. He slipped it on and went out into the corridors of the Malfoy Manor.

He roamed the mansion, walking with no destination for hours. He heard the Grandfather clock chiming and realised that it was now 5 o'clock. He turned to walk back to his bedroom and saw his parents' old bedroom. The door was locked as it had been for almost two years. He tore his eyes away from the door and ran straight back to his bedroom.

He threw off his robe and climbed into his bed. Then he extinguished the light and pulled the duvet up.

'This' he said aloud staring at the ceiling as if trying to bore a hole in it, 'is the last time. After today I will not allow myself to be haunted by Narcissa's memory.' With this he lay back and closed his eyes, drained of all emotion.

* * *

Hermione sighed loudly as she watched her cousin Audrey fling her self across the yard, laughing madly and wearing deely-bobbers. Did the child never rest? She'd been babysitting the 5 year old for 4 hours and not once had the child stopped to breathe. _Goodness!_ she thought _she has more energy than a skrewt on drugs._ She sighed again and sat back in her chair.

'Ah well, I suppose I'll catch up on my school work.' Hermione pulled out _Standard Book of Spells: Grade 7_. She had read it 3 times, but it couldn't hurt to read it again, what with NEWTs coming so quickly. Hermione was excited to finally have reached her last year of Hogwarts. She had grown so much over her years there. Her bushy hair gone and her beautiful new body had done wonders for her confidence. She could do just about anything now. Except....

A few minutes later, she heard her cousin squeal in awe.

'Look at the big ugly birdies Hermione!! Lookit!' Hermione looked round and saw a pair of rather large barn owls swoop down.

'It's alright Audrey, they're nice birds.' Hermione took from one a letter from Hogwarts and from the other the _Daily Prophet_. She paid the News bird a knut and both birds took off into the surrounding trees. Her cousin was silenced in wonder.

Hermione smiled; glad to finally have some peace. She opened the _Daily Prophet _and her smile vanished. 12 more wizards and 5 more muggles had been tortured and/or murdered by Voldemort and his supporters. She set aside the newspaper and picked up her Hogwarts letter. She found the usual welcome letter along with the book list, but there was an extra paper in the envelope. Hermione unfolded it, and as she read a huge smile crept across her face:

Dear Ms. Granger,

I am pleased to inform you that you have been selected as Head Girl at Hogwarts this year. You must sit in the heads compartment at the front of the Hogwarts Express. I will speak to you and the Head Boy before the feast on the first day to discuss later meetings with the prefects. Again my congratulations.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress at Hogwarts

Hermione jumped up and did a bit of a dance round her cousin who still looked mildly confused.

'Hermione! We're back!' came a voice from inside her aunt's house. Hermione picked up Audrey and ran into the house shouting her good news.


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Please, people. I don't own anything. All JK Rowling. My offer to buy Malfoy still stands.

A/N: I was reading through The Goblet of Fire and realized that I made a mistake in Chapter one. Draco doesn't actually look much like his mother, he looks like his father. A lot like him. I also had a couple spelling mistakes, but you will just have to deal with those. So there are my mistakes and I have corrected them. Enjoy part two!

**Chapter Two**

'Pipsy!'

'Yes Master Draco?'

'Is my trunk packed?'

'Yes young master.'

'My new books and robes as well?'

'Yes young master. Pipsy is making sure of all this herself, sir.'

'Good. You are dismissed.' Pipsy bowed and scuttled out of the room. Draco sighed. He looked around the room to check for anything he may have forgotten. His eyes rested on a picture beside his bed. It was of himself and his mother when he was around four. She was beautiful as ever. In the picture, Draco was sitting up straight and looking directly at the camera. He had been taught to obey so young and so forcefully. The poor child wasn't even smiling. Draco stared as his four-year-old self blinked up at him seriously. Draco picked up the frame and put it in his bag.

'Master Draco, sir?' Draco turned to see that the elf had returned.

'What is it?'

'Your father, Master Malfoy, is wanting to see you before you are leaving for school, sir.' Draco sneered and the elf squeaked in fear and scurried out of the room.

_Damn the bastard,_ he thought as he made his way down to his fathers den. Lucius had rendered the room unplottable so that his whereabouts could not be disclosed.

Draco reached the room and stood at the door, waiting. A moment later, his father recognized his presence.

'Ah, yes, Draco. Come in.' Draco stepped in and sat down quietly, waiting for his father to speak. In his years, Draco had at least learned not to fuck with Lucius Malfoy. Speak when spoken to or Salazaar help you...

'This, Draco,' Lucius said, 'this is your last year of School. The very last. For the past 7 years, your performance as a student has been what I could scarcely call satisfactory.'

_You stupid, buggering son of a whoring bitch—_Draco struggled to stay calm. His father couldn't and never would be proud of anything he did. He had to calm down, he was truly afraid of what Lucius would do if he really angered him.

'I apologize, father.'

'Apologies do nothing for me, Draco. This year you will excel and far surpass that _stupid_ Mudblood Granger.' Draco inwardly sighed. He knew _she'd_ be dragged into this. Damn the stupid know-it-all; now Lucius was angrier.

'How dare you allow that disgusting, unworthy wretch of a human being rise above you?' Lucius spat. 'You are a Malfoy, and I will not stand for it and neither will the Dark Lord. He has Plans for you, Draco, but if you do not prove yourself, you will be punished.'

_The Dark Lord can go fuck himself for all I care_, Draco thought his facial expression set in stone.

'Yes, father.' Lucius snorted.

'Be off with you then.'

'Yes father.' Draco said bowing out of the room. He was angry beyond words. His stupid father. How dare he accuse him, Draco, of inadequate intelligence? He was only second to the Mudblood, and she knew EVERYTHING. What chance in hell was there that he'd beat her?

'Argh!' Draco punched one of the doors as he hurried down the corridor, leaving a large hole. He shook his hand out and continued on to his room. How he _hated_ Lucius. How he'd love to inflict pain on him. So much pain. Like the pain he'd felt when Lucius put the Cruciatus Curse on him. Lucius had started punishing Draco with it when he was 8. Narcissa protested, but there was little she could do against Lucius.

Draco reached his room and all his luggage had been sent off to the Platform already save the bag with his Hogwarts robes. He picked up the bag and, having passed his Apparation test with flying colours, apparated onto Platform 9 ¾. He arrived with a loud pop.

Draco looked round seeing all of the same stupid people he had been forced to go to school with for the past 7 years. He sneered and leant up against a pillar looking rather bored. Then, something, or really, someone, caught his eye.

A girl.

_She's gorgeous_, he thought looking at her carefully. Her long raven coloured hair was parted so one honey coloured eye was covered. She was tall, a few inches shy of Draco's height, but she looked even taller because of her knee high boots. She was wearing a white button down shirt which had only two fastened buttons. This of course gave Draco, and all of the other guys staring at her, ample view of her cleavage and midriff. She also had on a black skirt that reached above the knee. _Now I know I've never seen her before,_ he thought. _There's no one like_ that_ at Hogwarts._

He approached her and saw that she looked a bit confused.

'Excuse me, do you need help?' he asked as kindly as he could.

'Oh. Err, hello,' she said in a predominantly British accent. Draco could hear hint of an American drawl and something else as she spoke. 'Well, yes I do. I am rather lost; this is my first time doing this you know. I'm a transfer.'

'Oh, from which school?'

'The Beauxbatons Academy in France.'

'Oh, so you speak French,' he said lamely trying to prolong the conversation.

'Yes, I do,' she smiled at him and he couldn't help but to lick his lips as her eyes passed over him.

'Well, what can I help you with?'

'Oh, well, first, where does all this go?' she asked gesturing toward her trunk and bags.

'Right over here, _Wingardium Leviosa_!' Draco levitated her belongings and took them to the train's baggage car.

'Right then. So, what about seating? Do we sit by house on the train or…?'

'No, you sit with how ever you want to sit with.'

'Fair enough,' she said smiling appealingly. 'What house are you in?'

'I'm in Slytherin. Do you know what house you're in yet?'

'Oh yeah, I visited Hogwarts over the summer and I was sorted into Gryffindor.'

_Brilliant,_ Draco thought unhappily. _Saint Potter will have charm her into being one of his followers before I can get a word out._

'Are you a pureblood?' he asked hopefully.

'Err, no. My mother was, but my father's father was a muggleborn so I'm sort of a half blood.' __

_Damn it._

'What about you?'

'I'm a pureblood. My family rather prides itself on that fact.'

'I see,' she said flipping her hair back. 'You know, I never caught your name there.'

'Oh, I'm Draco. Draco Malfoy,' he said, feeling rather stupid for not introducing himself earlier.

'My name is Arielle Wilder.' She held out her hand. He took it gently and shook. He gave her his world famous smirk and she let go gingerly.

'Well it was nice meeting you, Draco,' she said picking up her school bag. 'I'll see you at school.' She turned around and walked away, still smiling at him. Draco stared after her. This year might actually turn out all right after all.

* * *

'Enjoy you last year, Hermione!' Mrs. Granger shouted after Hermione when they reached King's Cross Station.

'I'll see you, mum!' Hermione yelled back. She rolled her trolley through the station. She sort of missed muggle London; shopping on Oxford Street, walking through the gardens around Buckingham, but she wouldn't give up being a witch for the world. Hermione reached Platforms 9 and 10 and walked quickly through the barrier onto 9 ¾. Hermione smiled softly when she saw the great red steam engine. She looked around, happy to be back for her last year at Hogwarts, and as Head Girl! She sighed and rolled her trolley to the baggage car, looking round for any sight of Harry and Ron. And who should she see but the very antithesis: Malfoy. The stupid little prat. He had been a plague upon the trio for the last 6 years; name calling, blackmailing, cheating. Ooh, she'd give anything to hex him into next week without getting in trouble.

But, wait? Who was he talking to? A girl. A very attractive one at that. Hermione snorted. _Leave it to Malfoy to attack the new girl._ Of course it was part of his job as school sex god. Hermione watched her smile at him and looked taken aback. _What on earth could _he_ possibly be saying that could make her smile???_ Hermione watched her walking away and hurried after her.

'Erm, hello? Hi, I'm Hermione Granger. I'm the head girl so; I just wanted to introduce myself.'

'Oh, hello, I'm Arielle Wilder. I'm a transfer from Beauxbatons. It's nice to meet you,' she said holding out her hand.

'Nice to meet you too,' Hermione said, offering her hand as well. 'Do you know what house you're in?'

'Oh, yes, I visited Hogwarts over the summer and I was sorted into Gryffindor. What house are you in?'

'Gryffindor,' she said smiling. 'I hope to see a lot of you this year.' Hermione looked around again and saw Harry and Ron coming through the barrier. 'Oh look, there are my friends, let me introduce them to you. Hey, Harry! Ron!' They'd both gotten much taller and she could tell they'd been playing a lot of hard quidditch over the summer from the bruises on their new fit physiques.

'Cheers, Hermione,' Harry said giving her a hug. 'You look f-fantastic.'

'Thanks,' she said turning slightly pink. 'Well guys this is Arielle, she's new here.'

Harry and Ron turned to see Arielle for the first time and their jaws dropped.

'Err, hi,' Arielle said quietly. Ron nodded brusquely and Harry stuttered a quick hello.

'Well, I'll see you all later; I've got to get up to the heads compartment.' That snapped Harry out of it.

'Oh, Hermione, you got Head Girl, congratulations!'

'Thanks again. Any idea who's head boy?'

'As long as it's not that wanker Malfoy, I'm happy,' Ron said still staring.

'You mean Draco?' Arielle asked softly. 'Why don't you like him? He was rather nice to me when I met him.'

'I'm sure you'll find out, Arielle, that he can be a real pain in the ass,' Ron said fiercely. Arielle smiled and Ron melted again.

'Well, let's find a compartment, it's almost 11 o'clock,' Harry said checking his watch. 'Would you like to sit with us, Arielle?' Arielle accepted and the three of them made their way to the usual compartment as Hermione headed to the front of the train.

A/N: end of chapter! I am enjoying this. I am. I'm so afraid that I'll get stuck though, but no! I shall overcome! Please Review, the little button is just down there! Cheers all.


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, I would also be sitting in Edinburgh, Scotland in a vat of money.

A/N: Hallo everyone. Thanks to those who reviewed the first two chapters. Really, really sorry it took me sooo long to update; I've been planning, you see. Not to mention summer school got in my way. Must prop mah buddy Sarra for helping me edit the stories. She's starting today so don't blame her for the madness in the first two chapters. Cheers.

**Chapter Three**

After Arielle left, Draco grudgingly made his way down to the compartment he usually shared with Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy. He actually detested the lot of them, but remained associated with them out of habit. Not to mention that he was worried about what Lucius would do if he so suddenly distanced himself from them. Not that he would stay there for long; he just had to make a quick appearance and he'd be off.

'Oh, Draco!' Pansy shrieked when he entered. She threw her arms around his neck, nearly strangling him. 'I've missed you so much since...well, since the last time we—err—saw each other,' she said, flashing her own deformed version of a flirtatious smile.

The truth was that since Draco had made the fatal decision of taking Pansy to the Yule ball in their fourth year, she'd hung onto Draco with something that couldn't be described as anything short of a death grip. Much to Draco's despair, she had come to the conclusion that they were 'unofficially' going out. Draco had tried to shove her off with his usual insulting and threatening behavior, but she was completely immune to everything he threw at her. He often gave up and allowed her to fawn over him.

As for the last time they 'saw each other,' she had snuck into his room after one of the parties Lucius held for his Death Eater friends. She had taken a Polyjuice potion and Draco had unknowingly responded to the then beautiful girl's advances. The second the potion wore off, Draco was so angry that he accidentally set his bed on fire, chasing her out of the room.

_Stupid po-faced whore,_ Draco thought, fighting the desire to throw her out the train's window.

'Yeah, me too. Crabbe. Goyle,' he said nodding in their direction. Crabbe blinked stupidly while Goyle grunted, staring at the floor. Draco rolled his eyes. He'd expected as much from them. They had actually become stupider since fifth year. In fact, their intelligence had been steadily decreasing since they had been born.

The four of them sat quietly for a minute. Pansy was staring at Draco as he did his best not to hurt her. _This is ridiculous_, he thought. _Get me the hell out of here._

'I have a present for you, Draco,' Pansy said, ending the silence.

_I think I liked it better when it was quiet_, Draco thought testily. 'Oh really.'

'Mm-hmm.' Pansy licked her lips. 'And it's right here,' she whispered as she lifted his hand on to her breast. She leaned forward to kiss him.

'Well, I'm off,' Draco declared prying Pansy off. He made for the door, but Pansy blocked his path.

'Wait!' she squealed, grabbing his hand. 'Where are you going? Wouldn't you like to stay with us?' She fluttered her mascara-caked eyelashes. _Neither wizard nor muggle makeup could do anything to hide _that_ face_, Draco thought again.

'You know I'd love to,' Draco said with the slightest hint of sarcasm in his voice. Pansy didn't hear it and pulled him closer.

'Then stay,' she said, tracing her finger along his jawline. Draco shivered with anger. 'Where would you be going anyway?'

'One,' he said putting his face even closer to hers, 'No, I will not stay.' Pansy pouted a bit, making her face even more revolting. 'Two, where I'm going is none of your bloody business. And three,' he said ripping her hand off his arm, 'stay the fuck off me.' Pansy whimpered and sat down. He rolled his eyes at how pathetic she looked. 'If you must know, I'm going to the Heads' Cabin.' She looked at him questioningly. _Merlin, how stupid can you get?_ 'Because I'm Head Boy,' he finished for her.

'Oh Drakie, that's wonderful!!!' she said, reaching for him. Draco gave her a cold glare and she recoiled immediately. Draco snorted. He could have just left her there, but he chose not to. _Why not mess with her head a little?_

'I wonder who the Head Girl is... I get to share a dorm with her you know.' Pansy's jaw dropped and her eyes flashed with anger. Draco had to work to suppress a laugh. Before Pansy could say anything Draco said bye and glided out of the room.

_Idiot girl_, he thought laughing to himself. _Seriously, what type of person stays around even after years of being treated like shit?_

As he made his way to the front of the train, he saw Potter and Weasley sitting in a compartment with Arielle. Golden boy had already pulled her over to his side. It was bound to happen, her being in Gryffindor and all. _Damn that idiot Scarhead._ It was his fault that Lucius had been arrested, not that _that_ bothered him, but what happened to his mother—no. Draco shook his head. Now was not the time to allow his mother's memory distract him. He saw the Heads compartment up ahead. Who was Head Girl anyway? Probably some Ravenclaw. Patil or someone. As long as it was not the Mudblood—Lucius would be even more on his case if that were the situation. But dormitory sharing; Draco smiled wickedly, imagining the possibilities. He was sure he'd have all sorts of fun sharing living space with this girl, no matter who she was, for a year.

Draco reached the cabin and looked inside. He saw a girl with long wavy brown hair. It was very thick and the girl was running her hand over it incessantly. From where he was standing she looked like a good candidate for Head Girl. Well, at least for his purposes. He opened the door and she turned around. His eyes narrowed and a low growl escaped his lips.

'Granger.'

* * *

Hermione heard the glass door slide open and turned around slowly. She knew that whoever walked through the door would be her roommate and partner throughout the year: The Head Boy. A bitter taste washed through her mouth when she saw who it was.  
'Granger,' he growled. Hermione narrowed her own eyes at his tone. The stupid little prat had no reason to be growling at her. If anyone should be growling, it should be her, what with all the crap he'd put her through the last 6 years.

'Yes?' she asked softly staring at him poisonously. _This year I will _not_ let him get the best of me_, she thought. _I will not put up with all the rubbish he spews about Harry, Ron, and me._

'You're Head Girl?' he asked, wearing his notorious sneer.

Hermione snorted at the question. 'No, Malfoy. I just felt like sitting in the heads' carriage and wearing this Head Girl's badge.'

'Then leave, you stupid Mudblood,' he scowled angrily.

Hermione rolled her eyes and ignored him. WHY??? What on earth could have possessed Dumbledore to make the Slytherin Prince, the person whose father had attempted to sack Dumbledore on various occasions, the person whose father was an escaped Death Eater, Head Boy?! _He's such a-a—ooh how I'd like to throttle the little prat!_

'So what now, Mudblood?' Draco asked again, sitting down and putting his feet up.

'So now we wait for instructions, Malfoy. And I'd appreciate it if you didn't call me Mudblood. We are going to be spending loads of time together this year, so it'd be good if we were decent to each other.' Draco laughed horribly at her suggestion.

'Decent? Ha! In your dreams, _Mudblood_,' he said letting the word Mudblood drip with venom. He smirked at her then slouched down and closed his eyes. Hermione shook her head disdainfully. _Damn the stupid ferret_, she thought. _He's going to make this year an absolute hell for me._

Hermione sat back for a moment just looking at Malfoy. He looked a lot less menacing now that his eyes were closed. He had certainly grown up since their first year. Sadly, only in body and not in mind. She could see that he was still as simple and prejudiced as ever.

Hermione looked once more at his softened features. _Is he really all that bad?_ she wondered.

'Like what you see, Granger?' he asked opening one eye and smirking at the shocked expression on her face.

'W-What are you talking about, Malfoy?' she asked turning away quickly. _Yes, yes, yes, he is that bad._

'You were staring at me and it was rather obvious what you were thinking,' he said. Sneering he continued, 'Too bad for you, I don't fuck Mudbloods.'

Hermione's jaw dropped and she struggled to find a comeback to such a comment. Then she smiled and said, 'Yeah, it's also too bad that interspecies relationships are banned in Britain, _ferret._' Draco glowered at her and stood to approach her. Hermione felt a lump forming in her throat but outwardly, remained calm.

'Ahem.' Draco jumped away from Hermione when they heard the voice from inside the cabin. Hermione's eyes darted around the room and rested on a golden-framed mirror. Inside the frame, they saw the silhouette of a person moving around inside. The mirror cleared and they saw that the person was in fact Professor McGonagall.

'Oh, this mirror must be-'

'Cut the lecture, Granger,' Malfoy hissed. Hermione scowled.

'Good Morning, Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy.'

They murmured a quick 'Good Morning, Professor McGonagall,' looking rather sullen.

'I trust you've both had an enjoyable summer, but you are in your final and most important year at Hogwarts. Luckily for the both of you, your duties at school are even greater than the others in your year. Make sure to work quickly and diligently, so that you don't become swamped,' the two of them nodded respectfully.

'Now then, as for those duties, you will be taking turns monitoring the halls at night. You will sometimes be accompanied by a prefect, but more often than not, you will be alone. Make sure to take care during these dark times.' Hermione glared at Draco, but he pretended not to notice. 'I have left the full schedule on the table in your common room. You will also be planning school events such as the Hallowe'en Feast and Dance as well as the Yule Ball.

'Your common room is located on the sixth floor behind the portrait of the Four Founders. The password is Lignum Vitae. You will also create personal passwords for your bedrooms.' Hermione sighed, _Thank Merlin for that._ She frowned suddenly thinking, _But sharing a common room will still be hell._

'Well, that should be all,' McGonagall said adjusting her glasses. 'And, please, do your absolute best to get along. We can't have our Heads bickering at all hours of the day.'

Hermione and Malfoy nodded and muttered a 'Yes, Professor,' glaring at each other.

'I will see you both after the feast; there's going to be a short meeting with the prefects at that time. Good day.' The Professor disappeared in a swirl of dark fog.

'I'm not looking to land myself in a shit load of trouble this year, Granger, so if you stay out of my way, I'll stay out of yours,' Malfoy said picking at his neatly groomed nails.

Hermione rolled her eyes. 'Whatever, Malfoy.' She heard him murmur a couple curses under his breath. 'What was that, Malfoy?'

'What was what, Granger?'

She frowned at him then turned away to look out the window.

'Swotty bucktoothed bitch,' she heard him mumble under his breath.

'Would you stop?!'

'Stop what??'

'Stop that!'

'I'm not doing anything, you stupid Mudblood!'

It was going to be a long year.

A/N: yes, they are supposed to be that childish. If you have any questions about what some of the mad Brit words mean, comment/review and ill respond.


	4. Chapter Four

Author's Note: Okay, so I haven't updated in, what, 5 months. You can blame the _International Baccalaureate Program_ for that. And I still don't own any of the characters you recognize. Please Comment. :-)

**Chapter 4**

It had been at least two hours since McGonagall had spoken to Draco and Hermione. Since then they had both taken turns patrolling the train corridor. Draco's shift had just ended and he returned to the cabin moodily.

'Out with you, Granger.' He fell back onto the chair and watched Hermione stomp out muttering angrily under her breath. He smirked to himself thinking how flustered she would be if he were to mention that he had noticed that little hip swinging problem of hers...

Draco sighed and leaned back against the wall of the cabin. His eyelids fluttered and soon he was overcome by sleep.

'_He is not ready.'_ About 30 minutes later, Draco's eyes snapped open. He heard voices coming from the hallway. He listened closer and realized it couldn't be a student talking. The voice was deep and the accent was not that of a common school boy. _But, that's impossible_ he thought_. Teachers never ride the Express._ He stood up and opened the door to see. When he did he was surprised to discover that the hallway was no longer there. Instead he found himself inside a corridor at Hogwarts. Thoroughly confused, Draco blinked around for a moment and wearily followed the sound of the voices. As he got closer, he realized that they were arguing. There were two or more people talking…a man and a woman at least. Draco rounded a corner and saw the steps to Dumbledore's office. The voices became clearer.

'He is seventeen years old! You cannot expect him to comprehend a situation as dynamic as this!' A stream of jumbled arguing erupted from the office again. Draco now stood at the base of the Hippogriff's feet. Without uttering a password, the stairs began to spiral upward. He heard a woman's clear reply as he edged ever closer to the voices.

'Have more faith in the boy. Albus deemed him worthy to be a Head, and if we can't trust Albus, who can we trust?' _But…I'm Head Boy…_Draco leaned in toward the door.

'Such power should _not_ be put into the hands of a hormonal, slightly post pubescent boy! And that goes without mentioning his family ties!' the man paused and sighed. 'He cannot grasp the magnitude of what is going on here! He is not like us; he has his faults and weaknesses. Just look at how he's been handling that poor girl.'

_Hermione?_

'Wait,' came the severe voice of a woman. 'There is someone else here.' Draco turned to stone, his body rigid and his breaths slow. He waited in silence. After several moments, he began to relax, and as he did, he felt a powerful pair of hands grab him by the shoulders. He gave a shout as he was pulled backwards through the door. His vision blurred and for a minute, he was oblivious to his surroundings.

'See! Even spying and listening to conversations he has no business listening to!' said the same man's voice. Draco looked up to see that the voice came from a pale bearded man dressed in rich clothes of green and black.

'Oh come now, Salazar. He had every right. The conversation was about him after all.' Draco looked round to see a kind looking woman in pale yellow and grey satin robes smiling at him.

'Draco,' another man said looking up to where Draco was being held. The man had a handsome but stern face and wore robes of crimson. 'You are here because we called you here. I daresay you've heard why.' He said with the slightest hint of a smile.

'Er, yeah—something about me and power?'

Gryffindor nodded silently and stood from the chair he had been in.

'Draco, you are the Chosen.'

'Sorry, come again?'

Gryffindor sighed. 'You have been chosen by powers greater than ours to receive certain powers. These powers are to be used to help the wizarding world.' Draco looked rather ridiculous hanging in midair with such a bewildered expression. _You've got to be shitting me _Draco thought. _Me being some kind of super-wizard?_

'This is not a joke, Draco,' he said, reading Draco's mind. 'I want you to forget sides, good and evil, and your past. You have had a dark upbringing but you can create a brighter future for yourself and so many others. Misuse of your powers could lead to very serious consequences, so you must do what you know is right and only that.

'Some of the other founders,' he said with a fleeting glance at Salazar, 'are having a hard time accepting you as the Chosen because of your apparent irresponsibility at school.' Draco flushed to think that the Four Founders had seen watching him at school. What they probably knew…

'Your powers will be a very important factor in the war that is now upon us.'

'But, how—' Draco started.

'You will understand soon. You must always remember to control yourself and your power; you will learn eventually.' Draco blinked at his unfathomable words. 'Are you ready to accept your gift?'

Draco looked at the Legendary Four. Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Salazar Slytherin, and Godric Gryffindor looked back at him. He sighed, 'I guess so.'

At that moment, Draco felt a fire spark in his stomach. It then spread to every extremity of his body. The hands that had held him in the air slammed him into the floor as the Founders disappeared. Draco saw colours swirling in front of his eyes. He felt the fire reach his throat and he opened his mouth. Silvery-white fire poured out—the fire exploded from his eyes, nose, ears, and from the tips of his fingers. He wanted to scream but he couldn't. Then, everything was black.

Draco opened his throbbing eyes. He saw a gleam of white amidst the black nothingness. He approached it carefully. Then he realized:

'Mother.' He choked. He ran toward her and as he did she moved farther and farther away. 'Mother! Please, no!'

Draco sat up straight in a cold sweat and looked around wildly. He staggered back as he saw Hermione kneeling beside him holding a cold compress.

'You alright, Malfoy? You were sweating pretty heavily.' Draco screamed and shoved her into a seat. He put his face to hers and screamed, 'What did you hear? What the hell did you hear?'

'Hermione shook in fear and said, 'Y-Your mother. You called for her.' Draco stared into spaced for a moment. He then looked at her with cold grey eyes and snarled. 'Don't tell _anyone_.' Hermione sobbed and ran out. Draco let his body go limp and he fell back onto the seat.

'Merlin help me…' he whispered. 'That was some dream.' As he said that, he felt a strong throb from his wand arm. He pulled back his robes and saw his entire arm glowing silver-white.

'Bloody,' he muttered. 'Okay, I believe it,' he said looking up. But what did 'it' mean? The dream, the fire, his arm? He was sure he'd be finding out soon enough.

* * *

Hermione sighed heavily as she walked back toward the Heads' Cabin. Those stupid third years and their dungbombs. She'd gone 15 minutes over her shift clearing that mess up. _Well at least now it's Malfoy's turn to deal with it._ She sniffed at the thought of him. _Stupid ferret,_ she thought as she reached for the handle of the door. She slid the glass aside and gasped. Malfoy was thrashing about on the seat, his hair and clothes in disarray. She ran toward him anxiously and stood over him, hesitating about what to do. She pulled out her wand and said, 'Accio compress.' Within seconds a compress flew into her hand. She then did a simple cooling spell on the compress and leaned over him.

'Mother!' He shouted. Hermione hopped away at his outburst. 'Mother! Please, no!' Hermione re-approached him with the compress. Suddenly he jumped upright and she jerked back. He looked horrified, eyes wide and hair matted down against his head. He looked around, twisting his head violently, his eyes glazed over. She asked if he was alright. He turned and recognized her. A moment later, he screamed in fury. Hermione's breath stopped short and she tried to edge away. He slammed her into a seat, put his face close to hers and screamed, 'What the hell did you hear?' Hermione was shaking with fear and it was apparent in her voice as she answered.

'I-I just—your mother. You called for her.' Malfoy looked away for a moment, and then pierced her eyes with his. Hermione gasped to see his eyes had darkened from their usual deep blue to a steely grey-silver.

'Don't tell anyone,' he snarled and let go of her. Hermione sobbed and ran out of the compartment. She collapsed on the floor outside. _What had made him so angry?_ She wondered. And his mother? Malfoy had always been protective of his mother, and now that she was gone, he must have become more so. She couldn't go to Ron and Harry, they'd ask questions, and she obviously couldn't go back inside yet, so she sat outside the cubicle miserably for more than ten minutes. Hermione then stood up unsteadily and went back in to the compartment. Malfoy was sitting by the window staring out into the fading daylight. Hermione reached into her bag and pulled out her robes.

'You might want to get your school robes on. We'll be there soon,' she said with all the bravery she could muster. Malfoy didn't look up. She left the room and hurried towards a bathroom. Whatever he had dreamt about, it had been serious. Serious enough that he didn't bother to provide his usual snide comeback. Hermione's strides slowed as she thought more about it. To humble Draco Malfoy to silence was honestly nothing short of a miracle.

Hermione got to the bathroom and squeezed past a couple of giggling second years into a stall. She changed quickly, slipping out of her capris, shirt, and jacket and into her uniform. She then left the bathroom and headed down to Harry and Ron's compartment.

'Hey Hermione!' Harry said when he saw her approach. Arielle, who had been talking to Ron, looked up and smiled. Ron was barely able to look away from Arielle and muttered a feeble, hi. They had all already changed into their robes. 'What brings you to this end of the train?' Harry asked.

'Oh, I just wanted to see you guys. It's so weird not sitting with at least one of you.'

'Yeah, you're sitting with Malfoy instead,' Ron growled. 'How's the dirty snake been treating you?'

'Oh, fine, everything's fine,' Hermione replied a little too quickly. 'He's just been his usual stupid self.'

'Really, guys, is he _that_ bad?' Arielle asked frowning. 'He honestly seemed like such a sweetheart when I met him.'

'I promise you, Arielle, he's not,' Hermione said firmly.

'Yeah, he's been out for us since first year. And he's always making cracks about our family and friends,' Harry added. 'He's just plain evil and nothing can change him.' Hermione looked down for a moment, wondering again about what was making him docile now.

'Oh wow,' Arielle said gazing out of the window. The other 3 looked to see what was so awe-inspiring and saw the majestic castle rising from behind the trees, illuminated against the night sky.

'Yeah,' Harry sighed dreamily, 'It's good to be back.'


	5. Chapter Five

A/N: Kiss me, I updated! It won't happen again for a month. I own nothing but Arielle and DADA man.

**Chapter Five**

Draco walked towards the horseless carriages, still flexing the wrist of his wand arm. He really didn't know what to think about his dream. It all felt rather ridiculous, really. And anyway, who could he honestly tell this to? His father? He'd either say he was mad or sell him off to the Dark Lord. Dumbledore? Ha, the old fool had never given a damn about him. What could he possibly have to say to Draco now? Crabbe & Goyle? All they'd do is blink back stupidly. Draco was at a loss, there was no one there for him.

His eyes blazed with anger as he saw Harry, Hermione and Ron walking towards a carriage with Arielle. How is it Potter is always surrounded with people who cared when he, Draco, was left alone so often? Draco looked again at Arielle who saw him and smiled softly. He couldn't smile but waved and stepped into a carriage; he didn't care that he ought to find Granger and get to the heads carriage. He didn't want to deal with the Mudblood's nosy questions. He let his head fall back against the carriage seat and closed his eyes. He was thoroughly devastated when a minute later he heard Pansy Parkinson's whiny voice.

'Drakie? Is that you?' she asked climbing into the carriage.

'No.' Draco squeezed his eyes praying it was just his imagination.

'Don't be silly Draco. So, I heard Granger's been made Head Girl. Not much you can do with her dirty, mudblood self,' Pansy said, crossing her arms and looking extremely satisfied.

'Oh, I think you'd be surprised.' Pansy looked as angry as she had back on the train. She opened her mouth to protest when another figure jumped into the carriage just as the thestrals began trotting.

'Congrats, mate on this Head Boy business,' Blaise Zabini said smirking at Draco as he sat down across from him. Draco smiled back happy for intelligent company. Blaise was just as snobby as Draco but unlike Draco he was a true backstabber, he'd sooner use an unforgivable on a friend than risk his own safety. Draco was still grateful for his presence.

'Oh, sorry, Parkinson. Have I interrupted something?'

Pansy frowned. 'Actually, you di-'

Blaise cut her off. 'So how was your summer? You had the mansion all to yourself; throw many parties?'

'Empty? Ha. You know better, Blaise.'

Blaise shrugged and said, 'Well, it's as good as. Your father can't leave the one room, what bother can he be?' Draco shook his head smiling amusedly. _They just didn't know_, he thought. Oh well, he couldn't expect them to.

'So what about…him?' Blaise asked. 'What's last you heard of his plan?'

'Well, not much. I know he'd really love to be rid of Potter, but seeing as none of us can do that and Dumbledore is on us at all hours…'

'Yeah.' Blaise looked worried. Then he shoved Pansy over so he could sit by Draco; Pansy merely whined and crossed her legs, looking positively livid.

Blaise leaned in towards Malfoy so Pansy couldn't hear. 'I can't look at him, Draco. He's our leader but I'm too afraid to look at his face; the red eyes, the nose, the veins spreading across his skull. I just want to vomit.' Blaise's eyes were wide his whisper desperate. 'What the hell am I supposed to do?'

'Nothing,' Draco said sharply, taken aback by what Blaise had disclosed to him. 'If he found out, he'd probably kill you for your weakness.' Blaise climbed back across the seats and Pansy continued to pout supremely from her corner.

Honestly, Draco himself was more than disgusted by Voldemort. Because of Voldemort, Draco hadn't seen his mother in months. Because of Voldemort, Draco was forced to share a house with the sadistic bastard he was forced to call 'Father'.

Draco's mind flashed back to his dream. He didn't want Voldemort to gain from whatever it was the founders had done to him. Then again, if the Dark Lord found out, he'd have no choice.

_Bugger it,_ he said to himself, tightening a fist that made his pale hand glow again with that light. He shook his robe sleeve down over it so Pansy and Blaise wouldn't see. The carriage stopped and Pansy pushed herself in front of Blaise and out first hissing 'Ladies first.' Blaise snickered to himself and hopped out behind her. Draco took his time getting out and as he did he saw Hermione Granger looking up at him.

'Er—we've got to go up to the castle together. T-to meet Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore before the sorting.'

'Whatever.' HE followed her up the castle steps, expression unreadable until he caught the look on Pansy's face and his lips curled into a smirk.

'Erm, Malfoy?' Hermione whispered as if she hoped he wouldn't hear.

'What?' he asked impatiently.

'I'm really sorry about what happened on the train. I was just trying to help, I know you've been—well what I mean is—I didn't mean to intrude.'

'Ha, were you worried about me, Granger? I don't need your sympathy, so just make sure you tell _no one_ what you heard, or else.' She opened her mouth to retort but closed it as Professor Dumbledore came into view.

'Ms. Granger! Mr. Malfoy! May I congratulate you both on your headship and wish you the best this coming year.' He bowed his head slightly looking at them over his half-moon spectacles. They both mumbled their thanks.

'And now, down to business. There will be a short meeting with the prefects after the feast in front of the staff table in the Great Hall. We will discuss hallway patrol and other duties for the upcoming school year. You will both report to the front of the hall after the feast.'

'Yes, Professor.'

'Very well,' Dumbledore said smiling softly. 'I know Professor McGonagall mentioned this before, but I want to impress this upon you both. I know only too well the animosity between Slytherin and Gryffindor as well as the two of you personally. I expect you to act maturely to overcome these feelings and work together in harmony. You need not say "yes, professor", just try to do as I have asked.'

Draco nodded but internally thought this was impossible, they had hated each other for too long for anything to change now.

'Mr. Malfoy, I know it seems impossible, but as we all know, nothing is.' Draco blinked up in surprise at Dumbledore's accurate response to what he was thinking.

'Now, both of you, inside for the feast! I daresay you are hungry after your long train ride.'

Draco and Hermione followed Dumbledore into the hall without making eye contact or saying another word.

* * *

Hermione turned quickly and headed toward the Gryffindor table where Harry, Ron and Arielle were waiting. 

'Come on, we've saved you a seat!' Ron yelled over the din of the other students.

'So Hermione,' Harry asked as she sat down, 'What's up with Malfoy, he hasn't been torturing and docking points today.'

'Harry, I really don't know,' Hermione said desperately.

Harry shrugged and said, 'Whatever, it's just really weird seeing him docile.'

_You're telling me_.

'Ooh, they've brought the sorting hat out!' Lavender squealed as Professor McGonagall set out the raggedy old hat and stool. The hall grew quiet and the hat opened the brim and began its song:

'_Welcome students, one and all  
__To Hogwarts school this year  
__I greet you now with hope and faith  
__But most of all with fear.  
__The founders put some brains in me  
__Those many years ago.  
__I was to pick and sort and choose  
__The house to which you go.  
__I first warned of the wrong in this  
__Back just two years before.  
__But now again I choose to speak  
__For we approach great war  
__The battle Seen in prophecy,  
__It soon shall come to pass,  
__The only way we can prevail  
__Is if our union lasts.  
__My warning has been short and quick  
__To end it I shall say  
_"_Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titilandus"  
__And bid you all good day.'_

Hermione frowned. What was the hat playing at? It had said all this before. And what was the school motto doing there after the vital warning? 'Never poke a sleeping dragon'? What good was that?

'That's the shortest the song's ever been,' Ron whispered adding to the confused voices tittering about the hall.

The noise stopped abruptly as Professor McGonagall glared out at them. She promptly called the first name.

'Agassi, Monica.' The frightened looking 11 year old scampered on to the stool and gasped as the hat fell onto her head and covered her face.

'_Ravenclaw!_' Cheers mounted from the Ravenclaw table as the girl hurried to the new seat.

After the sorting, Dumbledore said simply, 'Tuck in!'

As soon as the food appeared, Hermione jumped in and took her share. She was extremely hungry. As of course were Harry and Ron, who had already filled their plates and were noisily munching away. Arielle picked a bit at her drumstick. Hermione looked at her questioningly.

'Sorry, it's just—I'm not used to Hogwarts yet. It's absolutely lovely, but I still miss home, you know?'

'Don't worry, you'll feel at home soon,' Ron said after a gigantic swallow. Arielle smiled at him and his ears burned red. Hermione rolled her eyes giggling.

At the end of their meal, Dumbledore stood to greet them.

'Welcome all to Hogwarts this new year! I'd like to start by announcing our head boy and girl this year: Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy!' There was a little polite clapping from the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables, but Gryffindor and Slytherin stayed quiet, each not wanting to accept the other's power.

'As usual, all students are banned from entering the forbidden forest and there is no magic in the halls. And now I'd like to introduce a new addition to the Hogwarts staff, our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Landoll.' A man stood from the left of Professor Sinistra to acknowledge his welcome. All around her, Hermione heard the sharp intake of breath as the girls looked at the new teacher. He had close cut dirty blond hair and contrastingly dark, dark green eyes. He couldn't have been more than 25. Professor McGonagall sniffed her distaste at the girls' widening eyes.

_Oh, wow,_ Hermione thought. _He is rather gorgeous isn't he?_ She nudged Arielle who giggled and met eyes with Ginny who sat 3 seats away. Ginny also wore a massive grin.

Ron looked confused. 'What are you lot twittering about?'

'They think he's fit, Ron,' Harry said shaking with laughter.

Ron guffawed. 'Ha, as if! He's a teacher. What are you going to do to seduce him, Hermione? Dazzle him with your perfect homework?'

Harry laughed harder and Hermione scowled.

'Oh please Ron. What was your plan for Fleur? Gape at her so she'd marvel at how wide your mouth was?' Harry fell forward laughing fit to burst; Ginny, Parvati, and Lavender joined in.

'Fleur? Delacour, from Beauxbatons? I remember her-' Dumbledore called for silence.

'I'd like to reinforce some of what the sorting hat has already, and most wisely, said. Unity is what will preserve us this year. So I'd like to bring to your attention something that has always been true: you are not confined to your house tables, sit as you wish; houses integrated.' Hermione bit her lip, knowing there was little chance of a Slytherin-Gryffindor integration.

'And now off to bed with you all so I may see you bring and early tomorrow morning.' The scraping of benches was deafening as people rose to leave the hall.

'See you later, Hermione!' Ginny and Arielle called as the rest of Gryffindor house made for the doors of the Great Hall. Hermione waved back and turned to see Malfoy staring directly at her. She shivered at the shock of his eyes boring into hers and looked away quickly as she made her way towards the front of the hall.

A/N: I can't wait to keep writing, it takes a while to write, type out, and upload, but it's worth it. Read and Review.


End file.
